


Here’s what made Eddie Kaspbrak angry

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Erectile Dysfunction, Established Relationship, Injury Recovery, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Injury Eddie Kaspbrak, Post-Canon Fix-It, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, blowjob, coming soft, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He was new to the gay thing, and for all purposes, he was new to sex too. His doctor had tried to explain to him that there were “toys” and “tricks” he could use to get around this, but fuck if Eddie hadn’t bolted out of there before he got to hear any of it. Now he wished he had requested a pamphlet or something. Did they have pamphlets for this sort of thing?AKA: Eddie Kaspbrak has a limpy dick and doesn't know how to fuck his boyfriend.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 142
Collections: Clowntown Kink Meme 2021





	Here’s what made Eddie Kaspbrak angry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerialcastles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerialcastles/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [clowntown2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/clowntown2021) collection. 



> I took this prompt and ran as far as I could with it!
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> One of them absolutely goes to town licking, sucking, trying to deepthroat (etc) the other one's soft dick. 
> 
> Your choice who's who and if he already came or if there are erectile dysfunction issues. Both of them are absolutely into this, though! 
> 
> The idea is that he never gets hard (again) during this but coming soft would be a plus (for me and for him, I guess?) 
> 
> Adult Reddie, please.

Here’s what made Eddie Kaspbrak angry: he was married for 14 years to a woman he wasn’t attracted to at all, and during this time he had a perfectly fine working dick; but now that he finally had the man of his dreams, one he could barely look at anymore without feeling his knees buckle, now that he actually _wanted_ to have sex (and he wanted to have sex very much), his dick was fucked? How was that fair?

He didn’t care when the doctor told him about this; when he had told Eddie that his injuries would impact his sexual performance and/or ability to get hard and that this was most likely irreversible but “could be worked around”, Eddie thought _sure,_ _that’s fine_. He didn’t like sex, anyway, never had understood what the fuss was about. Of course, he fulfilled his spousal duties, but it was twice a year if that. He jerked off weekly and he guessed he would miss that? Whatever. Sex was a distraction. Fucked up dick equalled better efficiency. His time management skills would become unmatched, now.

It’s not that Eddie thought Richie would mind his limpy little dick, or that he believed Richie would leave him for not being able to sexually satisfy him. It’s that Eddie really, really (really) wanted to fuck the shit out of him. He felt like he should get to, he fucking deserved to get to do it and Richie deserved to be treated right and to feel sexy. Eddie wanted to make Richie feel sexy and good. And if he was really being honest here, Eddie wanted to make Richie cry his name.

He was new to the gay thing, and for all purposes, he was new to sex too. His doctor had tried to explain to him that there were “toys” and “tricks” he could use to get around this, but fuck if Eddie hadn’t bolted out of there before he got to hear any of it. Now he wished he had requested a pamphlet or something. Did they have pamphlets for this sort of thing? 

Eddie had done _the research_ and found that because his dick was currently out of commission from the trauma to his spine, Viagra would not help him. So, that was off the list. He didn’t know what other options to look for, he didn’t know what was available, he only found out there was more than one kind of lube two months ago. _Would- would Richie let me use a strap-on? Or, I could just use my hands? Eddie, you can barely walk without assistance and you’re planning on railing someone? Aim lower._

These concerns weren’t grounded on anything except his own hornyness for his newly-acquired boyfriend, but it wasn’t his fault that Richie’s entire personality screamed “Bottom” and that he just looked fuckable all the goddamn time. Eddie would get lightheaded just from watching Richie peel back a banana, it was getting absolutely ridiculous. He wore a tight black t-shirt the other morning while helping Eddie do his walking exercises without his forearm crutches and Eddie had to resist the urge to pull Richie towards the couch and just go to town on his chest.

Eddie should be nervous about this, he should be nervous about fucking a man for the first time, but he wasn’t. It was Richie, it was his Richie and his Richie loved him so much, he told him every single day. Eddie was so in love with him it made him feel stupid. He couldn’t be nervous, not when Richie made him feel so safe, not when Richie held him like- like Eddie was about to blow away. When Richie first told Eddie he loved him, it shifted Eddie’s entire perception of the world. Suddenly, the warmth with which Richie looked at him, had always looked at him, made sense. All Eddie had wanted since that moment was to show him how much he meant to him, how loved he was, how wanted he was. Richie was shocked when Eddie said he loved him too, and it made something burn and freeze at the same time inside Eddie’s stomach, right in the pit of it.

Eddie craved the intimacy everyone claimed came with sex. If there was something in the world he could do that would bring him closer to Richie he would try it at least once. He already knew he would like sex with Richie from the way his thighs would rub together whenever they made out on the couch, or from the way he would involuntarily grind on Richie’s thigh when they fooled around in bed. They had just…never gotten around to it, because Eddie was, not self–conscious as one would expect, but concerned with giving Richie the night of his fucking life.

Richie knew about his dick being weird, he wasn’t stupid; Eddie would grind like a maniac on him and not get even a little hard from it. All Eddie hoped for was that Richie didn’t somehow associate it with Eddie not wanting him or not finding him attractive, that Richie knew that this was 100% his injury’s fault and that Eddie, as the grinding showed, really liked Richie’s name on his lips.

Like every other thing in their relationship, this too blew up one day. Eddie wasn’t sure who started the argument, but it may have been him.

“Wait, wait, Eddie,” Richie looked insane. “You think I’m gonna fucking leave you for this?”

“No! I know you’re not, but I-”

“You what?” His voice raised an octave.

“Let me speak and you’ll fucking find out! Why do you have to interrupt?”

Richie turned around with his arms in the hair. “Fine, let’s hear it,” Richie slumped down on the couch and crossed his arms.

“I just- I don’t-”

“If you wanna wait we can wait, you know? Just don’t blame your poor dick, just say you’re not ready… You don’t have to look after my feelings here, just because I-”

“I am ready! I’ve been killing myself trying not to think about fucking you every single day!”

Richie uncrossed his arms and leaned back on the couch, mouth slightly open. Eddie stared back a little blushy. 

“Wh- Then, wh-” Richiestruggled.

“Because the reality is I can’t! You don’t think this sucks for me? That I want to be good for you, that I want to have you like that, knowing at the same time that I can’t-” Eddie stopped himself from continuing.

A few seconds of silence went by until Richie spoke again. “You can…”

“I don’t know how!” Eddie breathed heavy, leaning on his crutches. “I never- I don’t- Richie, I wouldn’t know how with a working dick let alone with- And I can’t even- I mean, look at me…”

“I am.” Richie stood up and walked slowly towards him, taking his face in his hands and staring down. “I always am.”

Eddie’s breath hitched at the gentle touch of Richie’s hands on his face. Richie caressed his jaw with his thumbs and leaned down, closing the distance between them with one of those softer kisses Eddie would normally go wild for. Richie smiled into the kiss, before pulling away and leaning their foreheads together.

“I love you, I wish I-” Eddie whispered; it was so soft Richie could barely make out the words.

“Eddie,” Richie whispered back, some edge to his voice, the way he would get just before making a joke specifically crafted to make Eddie yell at him, “no one said you had to be the one doing the work.”

“W- Put me down!” Eddie giggled, as Richie swept him off the floor and threw him over his shoulder. “Richie, I’m gonna fuckin-” He was laughing so hard, he could barely take a breath.

Richie carried him to the bedroom they had chosen to share a few months before and gently lowered him to the floor, making sure his footing was steady before letting him go. Eddie was still laughing when he clung to Richie’s shoulders and kissed him deeply, teeth clicking on impact.

Richie stood in front of Eddie, lips glistening and slightly open, and reached over and behind his head, grabbing the fabric of his t-shirt before pulling it and removing it. Richie usually became, somehow, broader, when he was turned on or up to something. His chest would expand and he would stand taller, holding a smile that those who didn’t know him could easily confuse as mischievous but that Eddie, who knew Richie inside and out, good and bad, knew as Richie’s “this is a win-win situation” face. Eddie realized then and at the same time, standing in front of his shirtless boyfriend, that _this Richie_ had never made an appearance during their make-out sessions. Those were usually accompanied by Richie’s nasally voice dropping two octaves and becoming very quiet, matching Richie’s steady hands on Eddie’s lower back and the dark look in his eyes. It was a different level of confidence, a different kind of poise, and Eddie understood that Richie had been holding back on him, for his sake, until he was sure Eddie wanted this. The knowledge made Eddie feel capable of creating galaxies.

Richie’s hands travelled to the hem of Eddie’s shirt, then he looked down into his eyes and smiled, waiting for Eddie to nod. Once Richie got the go-ahead he pulled it off and threw it into the corner where his own t-shirt was dropped a few seconds before. Before Eddie knew he was clinging to Richie’s body like a lifeline, arms wrapped around him tight, pulling him close. Their lips were smashed together, working at one another, tongues slipping in and out of the other’s mouth. Eddie pulled on Richie’s bottom lip with his teeth and smiled when Richie moaned in response to it.

It was at being lifted up in Richie’s arms and wrapping his legs around Richie’s waist that Eddie really lost his mind. He could feel Richie’s erection press against his soft dick through the fabric of both pairs of pants. Two things happened: one, his mouth watered; and two, he felt really fucking jealous.

Richie took a few steps to bring them closer to the bed and managed to lay them both carefully on the mattress without dropping Eddie, lowering him onto his back and falling promptly and securely on top of him as he did. This was something they both knew well already, laying on top of each other, kissing slowly, feeling the heat rise up between them before having to stop it. Eddie, as usual, had his arms hooked around Richie’s neck and was laying with spread legs, grinding his softness against Richie’s hardened crotch.

“Richie…” Eddie whispered his name like honey. “Baby…” He moaned, feeling the heat pooling in his lower stomach, with nowhere to go from there.

“What do you need, baby?” Richie kissed his jaw, his neck, his collarbones.

“I wanna make you feel good.” He played with the cords on Richie’s sweatpants. “Can I?”

“Only if I can make you feel good, too.” He stroked Eddie’s scar with the back of his hands, warm and firm knuckles leaving feathery touches down Eddie’s stomach. 

Eddie’s back arched a little from that alone and Richie chuckled, delighted with Eddie’s sensitive body and the way it had never been touched. At least not like that, not with love, not with his pleasure in mind.

“O-okay.” He squirmed underneath Richie; then, he reached up and bit his jaw. “You make me feel crazy. I don’t know where to put this.”

Richie smiled down at him looking a little out of it.

“Did- did I say something wrong, baby?” Eddie started trying to get up and out from under him.

Richie tightened his grip on him and then let go. “I can’t believe you love me.”

“Rich-”

“Don’t, shh. I know you love me, you show me everyday, I’m so fucking lucky. I just… It’s so good. Eddie, it is so much and it is so good. The way you look at me? The way you kiss me? How can you ever doubt how good you’re able to make me feel? I feel… I feel like I could do anything just because you’re right next to me. Whatever you’ve been worrying about, whatever you’ve been fixated on, your idea of what I need or want, of what you have to give me to make me happy? It’s all wrong, Eddie. Just love me like this, hold me like this.”

What happened next was a blur for both of them. Eddie grabbed the back of Richie’s neck and pulled him down to his lips so fast they almost knocked heads. He pushed Richie off of him and onto his back before straddling him and saying a prayer that his legs would last long enough in that position. Eddie’s hands ran up and down Richie’s chest, scratching between his chest hair, catching his nipples between his fingers. Eddie was all teeth, fingernails and limbs; grabbing, pulling, wanting, needing. Before now, he had never gotten to explore Richie’s body to this depth. He was pleased to find that Richie had love handles and that he had a serious oral fixation with them.

Richie helped him along with this exploration by providing encouragement in the form of throwing his head back against the mattress and making these guttural noises from the back of his throat. Eddie wanted to rip him open.

Richie sat up, making Eddie rest on top of his thighs. Eddie kissed all over his face, grinding down on his lap, which Richie responded to by digging his fingers on Eddie’s hips. “I’m sorry… Am I heavy?” Eddie asked; it was a genuine question. 

Richie snorted and wrapped his arms loosely but firmly around Eddie’s back. “I’m so hard, I think I’m gonna pass out.”

“O-”

“Yeah, oh. I have no blood left in the upper half of my body, I-”

“I’m sorry, um- Wh- What do I do?”

Richie smiled softly up at him. “Take my pants off.”

Eddie looked down and blushed. _There’s a dick under those pants. Richie’s dick is under those pants. I have never touched a dick that wasn’t mine- Oh my God... Oh my God, I really overestimated how ready I was._

“Eds, hey, hey-” Richie helped him get out of his lap and sat him on the mattress. “Are you okay? Are you in pain? You looked panicky.”

“I’m sorry. I- I started thinking…” Eddie avoids Richie’s gaze.

“My love… It’s alright. Hey.” His voice was low and raspy; turned on. Eddie felt bad. Richie took his face in his hands again, searching his eyes. His lips curled into a crooked smile. “It’s alright. Like, I gotta take a really cold shower, but it’s alright.”

Eddie frowned. “Why?”

“Why? What do you mean why?”

“I want- I want this, just- I’ve never- What if I suck?” Richie grinned and Eddie immediately put his finger up. “Do not make a dick-sucking joke, right now, Richard!”

Richie barked a laugh. “Then don’t just hand it to me!” 

Eddie threw himself forward into Richie’s arms and knocked him down until they were both giggling on the bed. “Can you take my pants off for me?” Eddie asked.

Richie stared him down so intensely Eddie wanted to build himself a cocoon. Richie kneeled on the bed in front of Eddie and unbuttoned his jeans with ease. When he pulled his zipper down, he did it slowly, looking up and into Eddie’s eyes. Eddie swallowed dry, his hearing completely overtook by the sound of the zipper. Richie pulled Eddie’s pants down slowly too, both to tease him and to avoid hurting him.

Eddie’s movements on his lower body were still somewhat limited, so Richie was always gentle with him when helping him through several stages of dressing and undressing. It had been a while since Richie had to help Eddie with his clothes, though. The first couple of times had been tense, awkward, both of them in love and burning with yearning, but unable to do anything about it and unaware that the other reciprocated their feelings. Now, when Richie pulled his pants down, it wasn’t tense, it was comfortable, tender; the desire was still there though, just multiplied by ten, and this time they could do something about it, they were doing something about it.

Richie got his own pants off too since he was already there and Eddie stared at the shape of his hard cock behind his boxers. He swallowed, then he started laughing. It wasn’t funny, it wasn’t the tiniest bit amusing. It was just a ridiculous situation and Eddie laughed when he didn’t know how else to react. It was a coping mechanism he had developed as a teenager to avoid reacting to Richie’s dumbest jokes by smashing their lips together.

“Yeah, shoot the horse down, Eddie.”

“Oh my God, shut up.” He laughed even harder, lifting himself up and sitting. Richie was still kneeling in front of him, but now Eddie’s mouth was lined up with Richie’s chest. “What else am I supposed to do? This is a ridiculous situation.”

Richie kissed the top of his head and lowered his body slightly, so he could be more at face level with Eddie. “How so?”

“I feel like-” Eddie breathed against Richie’s neck. “-like I’m losing my virginity a second time.” Eddie leaned forward and kissed Richie’s chest over the hair that grew there. “I love you, tell me what to do.”

Richie was gentle when he pushed Eddie back down on the bed, when he kissed down his chest, when he mouthed at the little patch of skin just above his boxers… Eddie’s back arched a little at the feeling of Richie’s slick tongue going just under the hem of Eddie’s underwear, before coming back up.

“Alright, I’m gonna take care of myself first, so I can have a working brain to take care of you.”

Eddie swallowed back a scream. “We did not do this whole dance for you to just jerk off?”

“Eddie, shh, my prince.”

Eddie squinted at the nickname and then Richie was pulling his boxers down.

“Jesus Christ.” Eddie managed.

Richie was on his knees, standing over Eddie, his cock hard in his hand, but appearing to be losing softness. Eddie was… Well, Eddie was definitely gay from the way he hadn’t stopped licking his lips and chewing the inside of his cheek, watching Richie work himself back to full hardness.

“Eddie,” Richie called but got no response. He snapped his fingers, in front of him and Eddie shook his head. “Eds, you wanna stop?”

Eddie pulled Richie by the back of his head until he was half laying over him. He licked his lips and stared down, watching Richie’s hand jerk his cock up and down, pre-cum leaking from the tip, pupils dark and wide.

“R- Richie. Can I-”

Richie was panting when he looked at Eddie. Before he could answer, Eddie’s fist was closing around him. Richie nearly dropped flat on top of him, but caught himself with both hands, hovering over Eddie’s body now. Eddie was a fast learner as it turned out, able to assess by Richie’s noises and facial expressions what he liked and didn’t like, which flick of the wrist made him gasp, how often he should thumb at the head of his dick to make him let out another one of those noises from the back of the throat. Eddie felt consumed by it, finally understanding the fuss. Tearing Richie apart like this could very well be his new favourite activity. He had learned more about himself from giving his boyfriend a handjob than from reading yet another self-help book that contradicted the last three.

Eddie wasn’t self-conscious about his dick being soft throughout this whole thing, sleeping tightly behind his boxer shorts. Richie knew he wanted him because Eddie told him so. He knew he was turned on though; his body felt hot and there was a pressure on his naval, which he assumed was the blood flowing there, but essentially hitting a wall.

But this was nice, just this was nice. Richie over him, cheeks red, cock dripping onto Eddie’s fist, moaning Eddie’s name. Eddie liked the intimacy, liked that Richie was letting him see him like this. Most of all, he liked making Richie feel good and he was pleased to find out he wasn’t as bad at this as he thought he would be.

“Ba- baby. Eddie, Eddie, I’m-” Richie fucked into Eddie’s wrist, moaning with a pained noise. His arms were shaking next to Eddie’s body, where he had been holding himself up for a while now.

“You can cum.” Eddie egged him on, jerking him harder. “Do you wanna cum on me?”

Richie nodded, sweat dripping from his forehead. “Yes, yes,” he cried out. 

When Richie came, Eddie let him fuck his fist through it, until he spilt all of his cum onto his stomach. Eddie worked his cock up and down, squeezing the hilt and hearing Richie fall apart. Richie lowered himself down on top of Eddie’s body and just laid there for a few minutes, waiting for his breathing to even out.

Eddie was still running his fingernails up and down Richie’s naked back in circular motions when Richie started kissing his chest and moving to suck Eddie’s nipple.

Eddie smiled down at him at first, but then Richie flicked his tongue on it and Eddie wasn’t smiling anymore, but more concerned about why that sent such a wave of pleasure down his spine. “Oh, my G-” Eddie tugged on Richie’s hair.

Richie smiled and nipped on the areola, making Eddie shiver. “Good?”

Eddie nodded and his voice got caught in his throat. “H-” He wrapped his arms around Richie’s torso. “Mm, what are you doing?”

“It’s your turn, baby.” Richie moved on to the other nipple and did the same dance.

“My-my turn? Ah-” Eddie arched his back. “I can’t- I-”

“You don’t have to get hard to feel good, Eddie.” Richie ran the back of his hand down Eddie’s scar the same way he had done earlier. “Does this feel good?”

“Yeah…” Eddie nodded.

“Then don’t think about anything else.” Richie licked down Eddie’s chest and stomach, leaving little bite marks and hickeys down his body.

Eddie loved him. Eddie loved everything about him. His goofy smile, his thick body, his hands, his runny mouth, his wonky left eye, his stupid jokes, his beautiful laughter. Everything. Sometimes Eddie truly believed they had been made for each other because there was no other way to explain this. They had to be. Eddie believed in soulmates because he knew Richie Tozier.

Richie caressed the sides of Eddie’s stomach for a while. Finally, when he pulled his boxers down, Eddie gasped, the cold air hitting his dick. He was soft, but he was turned on and warm and sensitive. So, when Richie leaned down and sucked on the tip, it felt like he had Eddie’s actual brain in his mouth.

“Ah-” Eddie’s eyes immediately watered. “Rich- Richie– Richie, fuck-” Eddie had forgotten to inform that he had never gotten his dick sucked before. It was sad, but it was true. He and Myra had never done anything past the missionary position, and it lasted about 78 seconds each time.

Richie’s lips curled into a smile around the tip of Eddie’s dick and Eddie wanted to punch him for being so goddamn sexy. The violent thought turned to praise when Richie took his soft dick to the back of his throat.

“Fff- Ree-ee-chee,” Eddie cried out.

Richie searched for his hands and found them gripping the sheets. He put one of Eddie’s hands in his hair and the other he locked fingers with. Eddie’s grip was so tight his fingers were white, cutting both his and Richie’s blood circulation. If making Eddie cum soft cost Richie his fingers, he would still think it was worth it. Necessary collateral damage.

Eddie’s insides had quickly transformed into a volcano and the pressure was almost unbearable in the best way possible. He had never felt this way before. His brain was fucking empty of any rational thought. There was only “Richie” and a plethora of curse words, so Eddie decided he should let his boyfriend know his thoughts on this.

“Ah- I- Fuck, fuck, Richie-” 

“Is it good, baby?” Richie pulled back taking his free hand to stroke the base of Eddie’s cock.

“D-don’t stop- I- It hurts-”

“In a good way?”

“Yes- M-more, please, more.”

Richie went back to swallowing Eddie’s length and stroking the base, speeding up this time around, after receiving Eddie’s approving comments. He was gonna make this man cum soft, or his name wasn’t Richard Tozier. He would make Eddie Kaspbrak cum in his mouth. 

Eddie felt like he was being ripped open from the inside out, and Eddie knew what being ripped open literally felt like. Richie should not have shown him this was possible because Eddie was about to be single-handedly responsible for worsening Richie’s hair loss. He didn’t even know if he could ejaculate anymore, he hadn’t tried anything with his dick since being impaled. Hadn’t masturbated at all, not even after making out with Richie all those times. Alright, so maybe this was partially caused by Eddie not cumming in three months and for being worked-up and horny for two of those three months. He had been giving himself blue balls for no reason. And now Richie had his dick down his throat.

“O- Richie, I’m- Baby-” He came, and he came hard, with his feet digging into the mattress and a few out of control thrusts into Richie’s mouth. Richie sucked him through it, swallowing every drop he got, not much came out.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Eddie’s chest rose and fell with each word. He felt as if he was floating. Eddie covered his eyes with his forearm.

Richie cleaned the corners of his mouth with the sheet and kissed Eddie’s hipbone. When he looked up, Eddie was crying.

“Hey… Hey, woah, Eds…” He immediately moved up the bed to meet Eddie’s face. "Baby, baby." His hands travelled up Eddie's chest until he was holding his face between them.

Richie held him like he was the most precious and rare thing in the world and Eddie loved him silly. Eddie came soft inside Richie's mouth and it felt...it felt…beautiful. 

He was still covering his face with both hands when Richie managed to pull them away to look at him. Eddie was still crying, but he was also laughing, with tears still coming out of his eyes. He was overwhelmed and in love and happy and his body felt light.

"Oh my God." Richie's expression softened. "Oh my God, you scared the shit out of me." He leaned his forehead on Eddie's shoulder. "I thought I fuckin' hurt you or something..." Richie smiled as he felt Eddie's fingers run through his hair. 

Eddie cleaned his tears with the back of his hand. "You didn't hurt me… You did the opposite, whatever that is." Eddie sighed satisfied and curled his toes.

"Are you okay?" Richie kissed his shoulder.

Eddie nodded, smiling at him. Richie rolled them over, pulling Eddie towards his chest and wrapping his arms tight around him. He kissed the top of his head. "Was that alright?"

Eddie nodded, kissing the inside of Richie's bicep. "I can't believe I came soft." 

"I can't believe you jerked my brain out of my dick." 

Eddie snorted. "Don't pretend that was a good handjob." 

"Are you kidding? I would have been fine just jerking myself on top of you to the _thought_ of your hand. I had to hold back not to blow the second your hand was on me."

Eddie shoved his face in Richie's chest. "I'm gay."

"I mean… I hope so?"

Eddie giggled. "No, I'm really, really gay."

Richie laughed and squeezed Eddie tighter. "See? There are always ways around a limpy dick."

"I'm still angry," Eddie blurted out. "It's not fair that I don't get to-" He bit his tongue.

"Hm?" Richie raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing. You're right, this is good. I loved it, I- It felt so good, Richie."

Richie squinted. "Don't get to what, Eddie?" 

"Ugh." Eddie closed his eyes, angry at his own mouth.

"Don't get to what?" Richie looked down at him and then started smiling. Really wide. "Oh! Ohh… You wanted to top. Oh, Eddie. Baby. The second your legs are stronger, sweetheart."

Eddie looked up at him, then flopped back down exasperated."Richie. I can't get-"

"Yeah, yeah. Yadda, yadda, yadda. You have _hands_ , Eddie, there's more to sex than missionary, dick in hole. It can be intimate, and sweet, and slow. But it can also be fun. Dildos exist, cock rings… I happen to enjoy standing on my hands and knees more than the average person." He stated. "You have a mouth on you that I've been wondering about for a while, too."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Mind what?"

"I don't know… Adapting? Or, trying new things with me? I don't know anything about this. That was my first blowjob…"

Richie's eyes widened. "That was your f- Really?"

Eddie nodded a little self-conscious. "So… I would like to make you feel like that too. And if...if there are things we can try?"

Richie moved out from under Eddie and rolled over to face him. He kissed his lips slowly and deep, licking the inside of his mouth. Eddie grabbed onto the back of Richie's head, pulling him closer. They were both sticky and disgusting. Eddie felt elated.

"I love you." Eddie inhaled strongly. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He smiled.

"I love you, too. You know that, right?" Richie was whispering, like those words were reserved for Eddie's ears only. He was the only one loved by Richie Tozier.

"I know."

"So, is this a green light for me to suggest things that could help your- _our_ situation?" 

"I would like to… I would like to try to-"

"Hm?"

"I would like to try to suck your dick, too."

Richie exhaled dramatically. "Don't need to ask."

"You're such an idiot." 

"And you're stuck with me." Richie teased.

"And I'm stuck with you." Eddie pulled him closer, promising to himself to never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter [HERE](https://twitter.com/richiekaspbra)


End file.
